


Посвящается С.

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Relationships: Сион/Яёй
Kudos: 5
Collections: Psychopass





	Посвящается С.

Эту историю Яей придумала еще в Бюро, но суеверно отказывалась записывать до тех пор, пока с нее не сняли браслет. Последняя ночь с Сион вышла тихой, совсем не болтливой, как у них это водилось. Яей чуть не рассказала ей, но подумала: это будет уже слишком. Возможно, Сион тоже о чем-то хотела рассказать, но тоже так подумала. Чувство было такое, будто слова у обеих стояли в длинной очереди, как мигранты на таможне, но никто не торопился проверять их тон.  
Правая рука без браслета стала тревожно легкой. Яей погуляла немного по Минато — поразглядывала несколько совсем дорогих лофтов, которые все равно не могла себе позволить, просто из любопытства, как люди живут. Выбрала в итоге бюджетный вариант поближе к району без сканеров. Не к трущобам, а так. Там вкусно кормили, иногда они с Цунэмори задерживались в лапшичной после выезда и ждали, пока не придет информатор. В один из таких дней Яей и сказала: со мной что-то происходит.  
Что случилось? — спросила инспектор Цунэмори с таким видом, вроде ей по-настоящему было до этого дело, но не перебарщивая, иначе Яей бы отказалась продолжать.  
У меня коэффициент падает, ответила она.  
Сильно? — уточнила Цунэмори, ничуть не удивившись.  
Вспоминая об этом, Яей улыбнулась: обычно со словом “падает” связывали все плохое. Акции падают — беда, успеваемость падает — беда, производительность падает — беда. Только три штуки пришли ей в голову, которым падать хорошо: криминальный коэффициент, температура и вес.  
На три пункта в неделю, ответила она инспектору. В общей сложности за месяц коэффициент Яей похудел на двенадцать с половиной пунктов. Это и казалось ей странным. Никаких изменений в себе она не замечала, с Сион у них все было по-прежнему.  
Выходит, еще три месяца тебе с нами осталось, помолчав, подытожила Цунэмори.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга немного по-новому. Яей поколебалась, не задать ли вопрос, но тут пришел информатор, и пока Цунэмори с ним говорила, она решила, что ни о чем спрашивать не станет. Инспектор Цунэмори понимала про Сивиллу, измерявшую коэффициент, что-то такое, чего Яей знать точно не следовало.  
Тебе лучше подумать об этом заранее, сказала Цунэмори, когда они возвращались в Бюро. О том, чем ты займешься, когда выздоровеешь.  
Это было хорошим советом, теперь Яей, не особо задумываясь, распаковала рюкзак — совсем небольшой, ей не хотелось забирать старые вещи, только самое необходимое на первое время. Например, помаду, которую ей подарила Сион, и пару любимых лаков для ногтей. Возможно, стоило бы купить в новый дом новую гитару, но таких важных решений второпях Яей принимать не хотела, над этим еще следовало подумать. С деньгами у нее все было неплохо: последнее время она стала откладывать, да и раньше никогда всей зарплаты не тратила. Поэтому вызвала себе такси и поехала кататься по городу. Во влажных осенних сумерках рекламные голограммы светились пронзительно-ярко, навязчиво лезли в глаза. Иногда Яей просила притормозить, и беспилотное такси немедленно съезжало с магистрали, повинуясь ее желанию. Это само по себе было отличным аттракционом, круче любой карусели: что машина останавливается по ее слову, что Яей сама командует тем, что с ней происходит. Она знала патрульных, которые загремели на реабилитацию с детства, но сама выросла нормально, однако теперь ей странным образом казалось, будто она провела в Бюро всю жизнь и другой — самостоятельной, независимой ни от кого — у нее никогда не было. Последней остановкой такси стал торговый центр в римском стиле, с колоннами и фонтанами. Яей нашла там уютное кафе, заказала самую большую чашку горячего шоколада и достала лэптоп.  
История была о мире, в котором люди не размножались, а раскрывались. Только с самыми импульсивными это происходило случайно, обычно на такой шаг шли обдуманно. Кто-то совсем рано, еще не закончив колледжа, кто-то — уже хорошенько пожив. Раскрывшись, люди выпускали из себя, как из мешка, двух-трех других, на которых поровну делился весь прожитый человеком возраст. Но была одна женщина, которая наотрез отказалась раскрываться. В сорок лет, в пятьдесят, в шестьдесят. К ней ходили психологи, ездили журналисты, какие-то фанатики даже пытались ее похитить и раскрыть насильно, поэтому государству пришлось выделить ей охрану. Но она не сдавалась и упрямо оставалась закрытой. Когда женщина стала такой дряхлой, что больше не могла передвигаться, в ее комнату установили вместе с сиделками и прочей аппаратурой круглосуточно транслировавшие ее состояние камеры, которые вообще-то предназначались для внутреннего пользования, но хакеры свое дело знали, так что стрим мог посмотреть любой желающий. Все были уверены, что она вот-вот раскроется, на дату начали делать ставки, и, поскольку этот бизнес был подпольным, букмекеров исправно ловила полиция, и вот двое молодых полицейских как раз отвозили в исправительное учреждение одного такого преступника, когда поступил срочный вызов: явиться в участок.  
Полицейских Яей назвала, конечно, иначе, но срисовала с инспекторов Когами и Гинозы. С тех Когами и Гинозы, которые еще были инспекторами, до того, как один из них помутился, а потом сбежал, а второй тоже помутился, хотя характером, наоборот, выправился. Бывает же. В истории Яей полицейские, как и Когами с Гинозой, были с детства знакомы, учились вместе, и по дороге в участок обсуждали ту женщину. Выяснилось, что Когами сам делал на нее ставки, из-за чего Гиноза принялся бушевать: ведь его друг, работая в полиции, совершил преступление. Подумаешь, сказал Когами, все это делают. Может, нас и вызвали в участок из-за того, что узнали, предположил Гиноза, который, как и настоящий инспектор Гиноза, никаких преступлений никогда не совершал. И тут же предложил не ехать в участок, как сделал бы настоящий Гиноза, инспектор или нет. Это преступление потяжелее будет, возразил ему Когами. Поэтому они все-таки прибыли в участок, пусть и повздорившие немного, но по-прежнему настоящие друзья. Пульса нет, — шепнул Когами своему другу, когда они уже поднимались в лифте. Конечно же, он продолжал следить за камерами, установленными в комнате той женщины. У нее нет пульса. Как так, оторопело переспросил Гиноза.  
В их мире никто не умирал от старости, ни у кого не заканчивался пульс сам по себе. В катастрофах бывало или от несчастных случаев. Или убийств, но об этом Яей предпочла не писать. Это значит, сказал Когами, что я выиграл. Я поставил на сегодня. Раскрылась там она или нет. Гиноза наорал на него, в этот раз совсем по-настоящему, потому что сам он вдруг подумал: а что, если мировое правительство прикажет сейчас всем людям немедленно раскрыться, чтобы в мире не осталось никого, кто бы помнил о случившемся с этой женщиной, — и страшно испугался, отчего-то Когами теперь казался ему соучастником другого, гораздо более тяжкого преступления, как и все те, кто подпитывал звериное упрямство женщины, переставшей существовать, но так и не вытряхнувшей из себя содержимое — так в их мире называли потомство. Страх, что это не Когами сегодня выиграл, а все они бесповоротно проиграли, настолько поглотил его, что Гиноза чуть было не раскрылся сам, лишь бы избавиться от этого чувства навсегда. Но, заметив, что хочет сделать его друг, Когами принялся ему мешать, они подрались прямо в лифте, вывалились в коридор, когда открылись двери, но продолжали обмениваться ударами, не жалея лиц друг друга.  
Дописав до конца предложение “Коллегам едва удалось их растащить”, Яей поставила точку и назвала файл “Самая закрытая женщина на земле”. Допила третью чашку горячего шоколада, расплатилась и побрела домой пешком, по карте идти напрямик было меньше часа. Срезая угол через район без сканеров, Яей нечаянно наткнулась на информатора инспектора Цунэмори. Парень сидел за стойкой в лапшичной, равнодушно вертел бутылку пива, похоже, далеко не первую, и выглядел изрядно потрепанным. Она подошла и заказала лапшу с грибами на вынос. Парень скользнул по ней равнодушным взглядом — похоже, не узнал без костюма. Он был вроде и симпатичный, но не из приятных, такие сразу начинали клеиться, поэтому желания заговаривать с ним у Яей не возникло. Вероятно, инспектору Цунэмори это могло бы быть полезно, но она больше не должна была делать то, что полезно инспектору Цунэмори. К тому же Яей так долго вынашивала свою историю, что теперь чувствовала себя слишком пустой и усталой. Забирая лапшу, подумала: если и после этого ее не заберут обратно на реабилитацию, значит, она по-настоящему свободна.


End file.
